Angel Eyes
by The Cat Whispurrer
Summary: Quick story featuring the pairing of Miyako & Takaaki.  Song-fic.


**Okay, so this is my first attempt to write a quick Miyako/Takaaki story, so I'd appreciate it if you'd all be kind in your reviews. Also, I wish to dedicate this to all who love the featured pairing (the only real pairing shown in the series) and will also feature my friend, Carly-chan's (a.k.a. cakedecorator) O.C.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own any of the characters or the song used in this. If I did own any of the characters, I'd let people post the series on YouTube for everyone to enjoy instead of being bull-headed about not letting people do so. As for the song; I can't carry a tune in a bucket let alone be that creative.**

**Enjoy!**

**Angel Eyes**

Miyako was softly humming to herself as she was putting away her school books into her locker while Momoko and Kaoru were packing a few of their books into their bags as they had homework.

"You're sure in a good mood today, Miyako-chan" noted their friend Kaarii as she was also putting all of her books away in her locker; she and Miyako were the only ones who didn't have any homework.

Miyako remained silent but smile brightly to her friends while blushing lightly.

"Let me guess, you're on your way to see Takaaki at the hospital again, aren't you?" Momoko asked of her, narrowing her eyes at her friend and smiling.

"Hai" Miyako replied with a giggle as she placed one hand upon her cheek and blushed a little redder.

"Well while you're visiting with him, be sure to send him out best" Kaarii said as she changed into her into her regular shoes.

"Sure thing" Miyako replied with a quick wave as she dashed out of the school and began skipping on her way to the hospital.

Upon arrival, however, Miyako would see Takaaki being wheeled out of the hospital towards an awaiting ambulance causing her to run up in concern.

"What's going on; where are you taking Taka-chan?" demanded Miyako as she ran up to the doctor pushing Takaaki's wheelchair.

"It's alright, Miyako-chan; they're taking me to another hospital to have some necessary surgery done since they have the specialized equipment there" Takaaki told her gently as he placed his hand atop of hers.

"You promise to come back to me?" Miyako asked with tears in her eyes.

"I promise, Miyako-chan" Takaaki answered as he wiped away a tear that had released and trekked down Miyako's cheek before kissing her.

Miyako forced herself to smile as she stood aside and waved as the ambulance left. She then walked home with a few sniffs and ignored her obaachan as she sprinted up the stairs to her room. Closing the door behind her, Miyako pulled a pillow up to her chest and began crying into it for fear that Takaaki wouldn't be able to return.

When Kyoko walked upstairs later that evening to check up on her granddaughter, she found Miyako had cried herself to sleep and decided to leave the girl in peace.

During the night, Miyako began tossing and turning in her sleep while she dreamed and soon settled down with a contented sigh and began smiling.

The next morning, Kaarii, Kaoru, and Momoko arrived to spend some time with their friend as they had become concerned when they didn't see her arrive at the lab the previous evening.

"It must have been hard to watch him leave like that; Mou~" commented Momoko as she watched Kaarii take hold of Miyako and pulled her into a hug as Miyako released another tirade of tears.

"I know it sure hurt having to leave Chico the way I did the day dad and I left to come here" Kaarii replied with a sniff while shedding a few of her own tears both in memory and sympathy.

"Do you at least know to which hospital they took him?" Kaoru inquired gently; she didn't like seeing her friends upset.

"Iie just that it was over in Nagoya" replied Miyako as she finally managed to pull herself together.

Suddenly Miyako's phone rang and she cautiously answered it to hear Takaaki's cheerful voice, Miyako-chan, great news, the operation was a success and I should be coming home in a couple of days!"

Miyako remained silent for a few minutes as she collected her thoughts before replying, "That's wonderful to hear, Taka-chan, but there's something I need to tell you now and I'd really appreciate it if you listened." Miyako then began to sing a heartfelt song to him.

(Miyako alone)

**Last night as I lay dreaming**

**This strangest kind of feeling**

**Revealed its secret meaning**

**And now I know **

**I've never ever been to Paradise**

**I've never ever seen no Angel's Eyes**

**No never ever let this magic die**

**No matter where you are, you are my lucky star**

(Kaarii, Momoko, and Kaoru)

**Na na na na na**

**Na na na na na**

**Na na na na na**

(Miyako alone)

**No matter where you are**

**You are my lucky star**

(All)

**Oh yeah, uh-huh**

**Oh yeah, uh-huh**

**Oh yeah, uh-huh**

**Oh yeah, uh-huh**

**Oh yeah, uh-huh**

**Oh yeah, uh-huh**

**Oh yeah, uh-huh**

**Oh yeah, uh-huh**

**Oh yeah...**

(Miyako singing, friends humming melody)

**I've never ever been to paradise…**

**No never ever let this magic die… **

**And now I know**

(All)

**I've never ever been to Paradise**

**I've never ever seen no Angel's Eyes**

**No never ever let this magic die**

**No matter where you are, you are my lucky star**

(Miyako only)

**I've never ever been to Paradise**

**I've never ever seen no Angel's Eyes**

**No never ever let this magic die**

**No matter where you are, you are my lucky star**

"I love you too, Miyako-chan; and when I get back, I'm going to take you to your favorite restaurant" Takaaki promised to her.

The two soon hung up and Miyako turned to smile warmly to her friends who reflected the smile back to her.

A few days later and Takaaki did indeed come home and kept his promise to Miyako as he no longer had to stay in the hospital. After dinner, the two went for a walk and stopped to sit down on a bench in the park while looking up at the stars.

"You know if anything, I believe this to be as close to paradise as we can get, Miyako-chan" Takaaki turned to look into Miyako's eyes.

"Do you really think so, Taka-chan?" asked Miyako with a smile.

"Sure and I'll confess, I'm in love with you and your angelic eyes" Takaaki replied as the two leaned in and began to share a passionate kiss.

Hiding in the bushes, Kaarii, Momoko, and Kaoru turned to smile to each other before sneaking away to leave their friends alone.

**Well, there it is, I hope you all enjoyed it! Now, please REVIEW! Just no Flaming; flamers will be reported and blocked, so instead heed to proverb: If you can't say anything nice, then shut the (**_**censored**_**) up!**

**Song used: Angel Eyes by Mario Lopez.**

**Where to get: Amazon (dot) com - Sorry, but this site blocks internet addresses  
**


End file.
